EL Tigre: Una Peligrosa Obsesión
by GatoWatanuki
Summary: mi primer fanfic yaoi basado en EL TIGRE xD tiene algunos elementos del libro de crepusculo y con la serie original espero ke les guste. Musica de Opening: PaperMoon de:Tommy Heavenly6.Ending:Ikenai Taiyo de:Orange Range.....espero les guste y porga comen


**EL TIGRE.**

**FANFIC**

**UNA PELIGROSA OBSECION**

**POR: EVER ISRAEL**

**{DEDICADO HA QUE ALGUN DIA MIS SUEÑOS SE ME AGAN REALIDAD Y PARA LOS Y LAS FANS DEL YAOI (XD)}**

**Capitulo 0: prologo**

Yo nunca me detuve a pensar en como iba a morir, pero como dice _bella swan_ del libro de _crepúsculo_: **morir al lado de la persona que más amas, o, morir por la mano de cuya persona que amas, según mi criterio, seria una buena forma de acabar**, sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, la persona que mas amo estaba lejos de mi y no solo eso, estaba solo, mi amiga Frida estaba también en riesgo de muerte, pero antes de eso, recordaba en los primeros meses que pase con "El" y en el peligro de muerte en el que estaba por culpa de el veneno picante de aquel villano entonces. En ese momento creí que las esperanzas se me habían acabado...

**Capitulo 1: la llegada**

Mi papa trabajaba en una línea de autobuses, cuando simplemente llego con la noticia de que le querían cambiar de ruta, es ese entones se tomo la decisión de dejar la ciudad que conocíamos y mudarnos a una ciudad, que, asta el momento solo recordaba como un viaje de vacaciones en familia: La Ciudad Milagro. Mejor conocida por mi como la ciudad mas calurosa de todo México. Para ese entones yo recuerdo que tenia 8 años, ahora solo soy un adolecente de 17 años que con el paso del tiempo cambio de una persona alegre a que solo se juntara con un mínimo de 10 personas o mas, detestaba los días calurosos, preferiría que el día estuviera nublado, lloviendo o otra cosa que no sea a estar a mas de 30 grados centígrados.

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino a mi papa se le ocurrió hablarme, no se de donde saco valentía pero igual me hablo.

-¿porque tan callado Ever?-

-porque seria, porque estamos dejando mi pasado atrás, porque deje a todos mis amigos y amigas en San Luis, veamos, ¿quieres que continúe con la lista de motivos por los cuales estoy enojado?-

-cálmate Ever, podrás hacer nuevos amigos ahí, ¿que tiene de malo?

-Pues que tendré que empezar de cero-

Después de la discusión el resto del camino siguió en silencio, bueno de aquí asta que lleguemos a mi peor pesadilla. Eran las 10 PM cuando llegamos a nuestra

"nueva casa" por así decirlo.

Empezamos a desempacar y vimos que ya avía muebles ahí, les quitamos las sabanas, pero en envés de esperar muebles y sillones viejos y rechinantes, eran casi nuevos, de color negro, mi color favorito, sin embargo eso me izo recordar la nostalgia de dejar a mis seres queridos en mi ciudad natal, sabia que también en esta ciudad había también una plaza de la tecnología, lo malo era saber si encontraría otakus iguales a mi amigos de la otra plaza.

Las camas ya estaban hechas una para cada quien, suerte que esta nueva casa fuera lo suficientemente grande para que cada quien tenga su propia cama, lamentablemente solo había tres habitaciones, yo me quede con una con la vista hacia el frente de la casa, mientras que mis hermanos menores dormirían en el mismo cuarto, al igual que mis padres, no perdí mas tiempo y decidí dormirme.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue instalar mi computadora, y una vez hecho decidí encenderla y checar mis correos electrónicos, lamentablemente no había nadie conectado, pero tenia un montón de correos y cada uno de mis amigos de san Luis, el primero era de mi amiga esmeralda:

**Ever:**

**Hola, espero que estés bien, **

**También te deseo suerte en tu nueva**

**Ciudad, no se te olvide que aquí todos**

**Te deseamos lo mejor, y nunca olvides a**

**Los Mulorgs**

**LARGA VIDA MULORGS ¡**

**Que no se te olvide**

**Atte.**

**Esmeralda**

El segundo era de mí casi prima Nashla:

**gAtItO-kun**

**espero ke te la eztes**

**pasando**

**de rulz aya**

**no se t olvid**

**escribirnos**

**heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**bueno después t escribo**

**t kuidax gAtItO**

**atte**

**la niña misfit XD**

Deje de leer los demás mails porque sabia que si los seguía leyendo me daría mas melancolía y tal ves tenga pensamientos suicidas. Es domingo aquí en la ciudad milagro, les dije a mis papas que daría una vuelta en el nuevo centro y de paso conocer la plaza de la tec.

Cuando iba a tomar el camión recordé mis viejos momentos con mis amigos y amigas otakus: Esme, Nashla, Ruth, Chronos, Kakashi, todos mis amigos, los extrañaría. Llego el camión y con ello una nueva historia en mi vida...

Cuando llegue lo primero que note fue un edificio de dos pisos, fui a ver que era y como era lógico era la plaza de la tecnología lo cual para mi era algo fantástico, bueno al meno eso creía yo. Fui con mi mochila de _death note_ para saber si alguien era otaku o si de perdido que alguien conozca _death note_. Cuando fui pues la plaza estaba casi llena, para mi suerte si había locales otakus, lo cual me lleno de un tremendo alivio, saber que me podría comunicar con alguien de ahí, pero decidí irme y después regresar, solo para poder conocer un poco mas el centro de la ciudad, pero no me extrañaba que en un lugar como ese el centro no seria muy grande, así que decidí regresar a la "technoplaza" como le decía. Llegue y pues habían llegado unos de lo pocos otakus de la maldita ciudad milagro, aunque la mayoría no me hablo pues supongo que por ser un nuevo ciudadano pues tal ves se tendrían que acostumbrar a mi presencia. Decidí irme de ahí ya que, según mi papa, me inscribió a una preparatoria, si recordara bien creo que se llamaba, la preparatoria "Leone" ya para ello tendría que despertarme temprano.

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Era lunes, creo que apenas eran las 7 Am cuando vi el reloj, mi mama ya se había ido a su nuevo trabajo, mis hermanos a su nuevo colegio, y mi papa también, aunque mi papa se iría por un buen tiempo, pero mi mama llegaría un poco tarde, recuerdo que tenia que entrar a esta nueva escuela a las 10 AM, no fue difícil encontrar la escuela ya que había un letrero gigante diciendo: LEONE. Cuando entre vi que todos se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro con el cual podrían aplastar con la mirada.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina principal a que me dieran mi nuevo horario y un mapa de la escuela, cuando Salí de ahí me dirigí hacia mi primera clase que era biología, la cual no fue, tampoco muy difícil de encontrar, ya que había un letrero con una leyenda de Laboratorio de Biología pegado en la puerta, cuando entre me di cuanta de que el profesor era un hombre chaparro de miel morena, creo que su nombre era el SR. Johnson, cuando acabo la clase me di cuenta de que una chica de pinta "emo" me miraba, se acerco, y me hablo:

-Hola, soy Zoe Ave, mucho gusto-

-Hola, soy Ever Israel, mucho gusto, ZOE-

-¿oye quieres acompañarme a mi y a mis amigos a la cafetería?-

-claro-

Me sentí cómodo sabiendo que al menos le caía bien a una persona. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vi que en una mesa estaban sentados dos chicos, al parecer solo esperaban a Zoe:

-Ever, te quiero presentar a Sergio pero le apodamos "señor siniestro" y el es Diego y también le apodamos "DR. Chipotle jr."

-hola, mucho gusto-

Y a mi me puedes decir: La Cuervo- me dijo Zoe

Nunca me imagine que aquellas personas pudieran guardar un secreto tan peligroso, casi como sus apodos.

Justo en ese momento, por la puerta principal de la cafetería, vi a dos chicos: uno era una chica, tenía su pelo largo... y azul, y tenia unos gogles extremadamente grandes en la cabeza. Pero el chico fue lo que mas me intrigo:

El tenia una piel color canela, para mi mas que perfecta, un pelo color castaño todo rizado, en ese momento el usaba un pantalón azul de mezclilla, junto con una chaqueta de color negro y una playera color naranja con rayas horizontales, aunque lo mas notorio de el era una cicatriz resaltante en su ojo izquierdo. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar fue:

¿Quienes son lo de la mesa de allá?-

Zoe vio hacia donde yo miraba a lo cual me contesto:

La de cabello azul y gogles en la cabeza se llama Frida Suarez, no me llevo MUY bien que digamos con ella, pero el chico lindo a su lado es Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, pero la mayoría de la escuela le dice Manny Rivera o solo Manny

Es... muy lindo –

En ese momento no se me ocurría que otra decir solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente lo cual izo que mis "nuevos compañeros" me miraran con rareza, a mi no me molestara lo que la gente dijera de mi, de todos modos eran muy mis problemas y me los reservaba para mi.

Intente ver disimuladamente hacia Manny Rivera pero en ese momento el volteo para mi y nuestros ojos se mantuvieron conectados mas o menos como 5 o 10 segundos, y debo de admitir, esos fueron los mas largos segundos que he vivido en mi corta vida, justo pasados esos momentos toco la campana y decidí seguir a mis nuevos compañeros :

Bueno creo que la siguiente clase que me toca es literatura-, _que alivio_ me dije para mis adentros – creo que mi clase queda para allá, nos vemos después-

Me despedí de ellos mientras avanzaba perdidamente entre los pasillos asta encontrar el salón de literatura, mi sorpresa fue que ese chico de antes, el de ojos marrones con su cicatriz tan peculiar y su chaqueta de color negro estaba ahí, intente no ponerme todo tonto mientras me presentaba con la maestra Lucia, a lo cual me dijo:

Mira, pues al parecer solo queda un puesto vacio, junto con el señor Rivera-

Era lógico esperar eso ya que la mesa donde estaba el, era también la del único asiento vacio. Igual intente apegarme a mi plan original, pero al final de cuentas fracase al tropezarme con un libro tirado, intente no sonrojarme, pero era difícil ya que el chico mas guapo, bueno pues para mi lo era, me vio caer casi a sus pies, me levante lo ms rápido que pude y me senté sin mirar a Rivera, menos por la vergüenza que había pasado en ese rato.

La clase paso lo mas lento que pudo, supongo que fue porque Manny Rivera se me quedaba viendo, me sentía algo incomodo y a la ves algo observado, intente no ponerme colorado, intente apegarme a la clase pero al parecer no pude, ya que sus ojos marrones observaban con furia lo que hacia en cada momento. Para mi suerte la campana ya había tocado. El resto de mis clases fueron física elemental y educación física, intente no jugar ya que, conociéndome, yo era demasiado torpe con los deportes, el día paso rápido, exceptuando la clase de literatura.

Antes de salir pude ver a Zoe y sus dos amigos con sus apodos macabros

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?-

Pues se podría decir que bien

Me contesto diego

Bueno pues a diferencia de ti, yo saque un 7 en español- dijo Zoe casi furiosa

Bueno pues creo que me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana-

Hasta mañana, MALOTE¡

Me decía Zoe en lo que me iba alejando de mi primer día de escuela, solo que antes de irme alcance a ver a Manny de lejos junto con su amiga Frida, quiero pensar que no me miraban, pero eso es lo que asían exactamente, lo cual me incomodaba un poco ..........

**Capitulo 3: El Incídete **

Simplemente me desperté como cualquier día normal en mi nueva vida en la ciudad, recordaba lo sucedido de ayer, que simplemente tres chicos de mi edad me hablaran, pero de lo que mas me acorde fue de Manny Rivera, y sus petrificantes ojos marrones, que tanto me encantaban.

Mire por mi ventana y me di cuenta de que ese era el primer día lluvioso que pasaba en la ciudad milagro, no intente retrasarme así que Salí casi disparado hacia la escuela, sabiendo que todavía faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran a llegar todos a la escuela, además, me encantaba mojarme en la lluvia.

Iba a tomar mi bus hacia la escuela cuando vi a un señor de gran sombrero un poco algo tradicional con cráneos de plástico colgantes con un periódico, en la cual me di cuanta que en la primera plana avía una foto de una persona disfrazada de algún animal, como no estaba de humor no le preste tanta atención a ello y seguí mi camino como siempre.

Creo que fui como el decimo en llegar temprano, ahí estaban Zoe y sus amigos macabros en el estacionamiento de profes y alumnos, y también de lo que me percate es que Frida Suarez y Manny Rivera ya estaba ahí, me acorde de _crepúsculo_ ya que en la forma que estaban sentados me recordaban a los hermanos Cullen, casi me resbalaba en la banqueta mojada, a punto de hacer una escena como la de ayer.

Pero de lo que no me di cuenta es que un gran auto de tamaños colosales se dirigía hacia mí, lo primero que pensé seria que tal vez alguien se pondría triste por este "pequeño" incidente, sin embargo todo ocurrió muy rápido, en un momento podía ver mi muerte en un color rojo brillante, y en otro estaba siendo sujetado por una mano, casi metálica como si fuera un garfio encadenado y del otro extremo podía ver a una persona, casi de mi estatura, llegando lo mas rápido que he visto, no mas rápido que Edward Cullen pero, igual, estaba conmigo en ese momento, tendió una mano para detener la gran camioneta, tal y como lo hace con Edward Cullen en crepúsculo con Bella.

Cuando todo se calmo, y el rechinido de unas llantas hacia mi se habían detenido casi en mis narices , alce la vista y pude ver a una persona en un traje negro, con un antifaz que le tapaba gran parte de su rostro, un paliacate color rojo alrededor de su cuello, como si fuese una bufanda, unas grandes botas marrones y sus singulares orejas y cola de tigre que tenia, lo único que alcance a ver fue su piel, fue un color canela, del tipo de piel que tenia Manny Rivera, recordaba ver ha este tipo en el periódico de mañana, ¿era algún tipo de superhéroe?, pues si lo era, quería agradecérselo, lo malo fue que justo en ese momento cuando las personas se estaban juntando en la escena, MI HEROE se había ido con el mas puro estilo de _Batman. _Cuando vi hacia Zoe y los demás no los encontré ya que ellos se habían unido al grupo testigo de mi incidente, pero también quise buscar a Manny Rivera, sin embargo... el ya no estaba ahí, solo podía ver a Frida recargada de la pared, con la mirada casi perdida, como si estuviese buscando algo...o alguien, y en menos de lo que esperaba ya había una ambulancia bajando una camilla, casi me sujetaban con correas, pero vieron que casi no me hice daño, pero de todos modos me llevaron al hospital.

Ya ahí me atendió un doctor de nombre raro el cual me dijo:

Pues al parecer no te encuentro nada malo, solo una marca en tu brazo derecho- eso me puso a recordar mi incidente y el héroe que me salvo la vida en ese momento- solo te daré un calmante para que te puedas dormir y mejorar tus nervios un poco.

Me lo tome y simplemente me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté vi que mi mama estaba a mi lado y me dijo que le habían avisado sobre lo del estacionamiento, le dije que se tranquilizara, que no me había pasado nada, así que se retiro y entro mi grupo de amigos, Zoe, Diego, y Sergio. Zoe fue la primera en hablar:

Ever, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pues solo un poco cansado, pero eso solo por un calmante que me dieron

En ese momento todos pusieron cara de serios, y lo último que me dijeron fue:

Bueno Ever, nos vemos en la escuela, nos tenemos que ir, no avisamos que vendríamos a verte

Se cuidan

Se retiraron creo lo mas rápido que pudieron y de paso me levante, todavía tambaleante y le dije a mi mama que me quería ir a la casa.

No perdimos más tiempo y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

Al día siguiente les mande un correo a mis amigos de San Luis, diciendo lo que me había pasado ayer, después de enviarlo recogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela

**Capitulo 4: Peligrosas Conclusiones **

Ya había llegado a la escuela y todos se me quedaban viendo...otra vez, supongo que después de lo de ayer, seria en nuevo tema de conversación, me dirigí al laboratorio de biología, me sentía como en el primer día, Zoe me vio entrar y me pregunto:

Ever, ¿como te sientes?

Pues se podría decir que bien

Eso me alegra, mejor te sientas, el profe. ya esta por llegar

Hice caso a la advertencia de Zoe. En ese momento llego el profesor, no puse tanta atención a su clase, solo podía pensar en lo de ayer, esa extraña persona de traje, salvándome la vida, para cuando me di cuenta la clase ya había acabado, acompañe nuevamente al grupo de Zoe, en ese momento trate de ver la mesa de Manny y Frida, pero solo estaba Frida, justo en ese momento Zoe me hablo:

Oye hoy vamos a dar una vuelta al centro, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?

Pues no se le tendría que llamar a mi mama, para que me de permiso

Bueno pues en caso de que te lo den, estaremos en la entrada de aquí, a las 6 PM

Ok, tratare de convencer a mi mama, nos vemos después

Cuando iba saliendo de la cafetería, pude ver que Manny Rivera esta ahí, recargado de la pared, casi como una estatua, una estatua hecha por, no se tal vez picazo, porque en esos momentos podía ver la perfección recargada de la pared. Llame a mi mama diciéndole lo de la invitación al centro, al principio dijo que no, pero supongo que pensó en mi autoestima después de lo de ayer y al final de cuentas me dijo que si.

Después de clases me fui a mi casa rápido, casi sin detenerme, me cambie de ropa y después comí un refrito del refrigerador y me fui un poco antes de las 6.

Ya iban a dar las 6, estaba anocheciendo, cuando ellos llegaron, lo primero que hicimos fue dar pues una vuelta a la cuadra para después irnos al centro a pie, una ves en el centro fuimos a acompañar a Zoe a una tienda de ropa a ver que se compraba ella, pero todo cambio en ese instante cuando de repente nos encontrábamos en uno de los callejones que tanto había en el centro. Cuando voltee a ver a mis amigos, ellos tenían unas extrañas ropas que no me había dado cuenta de que tenían, aterrado subí por unas escaleras metálicas que alcance a ver, subí asta el techo con la esperanza de que alguien me viera, sin embargo ellos llegaron primero que yo y como siempre fue Zoe la primera en hablar :

Hola de nuevo, Ever

Pero que fue lo que les paso, porque están vestidos así

Te contestare con otra pregunta: ¿Por qué crees que tenemos esos apodos?, porque somos villanos, al igual que toda nuestras familias

Des pues de lo que dijo Zoe los tres sacaron un tipo de armas extrañas las cuales todas apuntaban hacia mí, antes de que me pudieran disparar me contaron lo siguiente:

Nosotros provocamos el incidente del que casi te morías, para probar una pequeña teoría, teoría que dio ciertos frutos, jajaja

Para después de que me contaron todo su plan, bueno parte de el ya se disponían a dispararme, pero en ese momento, llego la persona que menos esperaba, justamente con la misma ropa con la que me atravesé con sus ojos, llego y simplemente me defendió, Zoe, frustrada se retiro junto con sus amigos los cuales me advirtieron que no seria la ultima ves que trataría de matarme, y se fueron desapareciendo en la nada.

¿estas bien? Me dijo Manny mientras se volteaba para verme

Estoy bien, solo un poco sorprendido y aturdido

Vámonos te llevare a tu casa

Jamás creí que la persona que tanto anhelaba pero que apenas lo veía de lejos dijera tan anheladas palabras que creí jamás escucharía

Vámonos, ay un auto esperándonos abajo

Cuando bajamos me di cuenta de que había un auto marca Nissan, un tsuru si bien recuerdo. El entro en el asiento piloto mientras que me subí en la parte trasera del auto, justo cuando iba a entrar el me dijo que podría irme en la parte del copiloto. Me subí y solo se dedico a encender el auto e irnos de ahí, nos fuimos lo mas rápido posible y en menos de lo que me di cuenta estábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa, ese patio me daba vergüenza ya que por ser demasiado amplio también lo hacia una jungla. Salí corriendo del auto con muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza y en menos de lo que esperaba, Manny me sujetaba del brazo que me recordaba aquel incidente, me sujetaba con una furia y unos ojos que me decían que no me quería dejar ir.

Déjame ir, se me esta asiendo tarde

Espera...

Que espero, que te de explicaciones o que

Si, ¿Por qué andabas con esos 3?

Porque al principio me caían bien, nunca pensé que fueran una especie de súper villanos o algo por el estilo y tu apareciendo de la nada, como si me estuvieras siguiendo

Eso hacia, me preocupo

Pero si apenas, no, nunca nos hemos hablado, ¿Por qué te preocupo?

Porque se que tu eres algo, torpe

Ejem, si no te das cuenta aun sigo aquí, de perdido intenta ser algo disimulado

Perdón

Pero no creas que de mi tampoco te escapas, ¿porque me sigues? ¿porque estabas ahí?  
jamás creí que tu pudieras preocuparte por algo, o por alguien, alguien como yo, solo si tu, fueres una especie de súper – héroe

¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión?, digo, si te puedo preguntar

Me hablo con una voz burlona, pero a la vez casi preocupada:

Por el incidente, simplemente desapareciste, justamente cuando ese tipo del traje raro me salvo, sus ojos, su piel, supe que las había visto en algún lugar, pero en ese momento no tuve una idea de quien se parecía, hasta que te vi hoy en la tarde, justamente cuando estabas recargado por la cafetería, en ese momento pude ver cierta similitud en ese tipo, y en ti

¡Dilo ya, Ever!

De acuerdo, yo digo, que tu eres ese superhéroe, por nada me seguiste cuando no supe que ellos eran súper villanos, por nada dejaste a tu amiga Frida sola justo para ver si de perdido te avías parado a ver que me hubiera pasado, pero tu no estabas

¿eres un superhéroe?

Si

¿desde cuando lo eres?

Desde hace mucho

Hubo un momento de silencio el cual para mí pareció una eternidad, Manny fue el primero en romper el hielo:

¿tienes miedo?

¿debería tenerlo?, porque, miedo no tengo

¿Te veré mañana en la escuela?

Tal vez

Justamente cuando iba a entrar en mi casa el me volvió a detener, me volteo bruscamente y me dio un beso, sus labios rosaron los míos, fue el momento MAS importante de mi vida, como sacado de una historia yaoi.

Hasta mañana

Hasta mañana

Nos despedimos y entre en la casa, pude ver que mi mama estaba sentada comiendo

y, ¿mis hermanos?

Ya están dormidos

Baya, pero si apenas son las 8:30 Pm

Bueno pues tu ya sabes, ellos estudian temprano

Bueno pues yo también me voy a ir a dormir, estoy algo cansado

Que pases buenas noches

Tu también, mama

Subí casi corriendo las escaleras asta mi cuarto, le puse el seguro, y me acosté.

En ese momento recordé lo "importante" que soy para el misterioso Manny Rivera. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Manny Rivera y en el inesperado beso que me dio, de hecho creo que no dormí pero me ice el dormido para evitar molestar a mi mama antes de que se fuera.

Si recuerdo bien ya era viernes, no sabia como iría a tomas la situación después de lo de ayer, me sentía de verdad deprimente como para ir pero bueno, preferiría enfrentarme a mi presente que a temerle a mi futuro.

**Capitulo 5: El Segundo Beso**

Llegue a la escuela con total naturalidad, lo primero que vi al llegar eran mis mortales tres enemigos, intente ignorarlos pero con su imagen temida y sus secretos macabros era difícil ignorar algo así, y mas cuando lo descubres apenas ayer, lo único que me alivio en ese momento fue que Manny iba pasando por ahí, pero sabia que si iba con el me sentiría aborazado, me sentía confundido ya que la persona que ame en esta ciudad a primera vista me beso apenas anoche, pero también sabiendo que el era un superhéroe me sentía algo de miedo, a pesar de que le dije que no, de hecho no tenia humor para ver a nadie, el día transcurrió rápido, hasta que llego la hora de comer, por un lado las mesas estaban llenas, y para colmo de mis males, esos tres villanos estaban ahí observándome, tratando de ver cual seria mi siguiente movimiento, pero no lo pensé tanto ya que Manny llego sin previo aviso, agarrándome de la mano, me sentía algo incomodo ya que la mayoría de las personas hay presentes nos observaban con intriga, pero a la vez estaba cómodo ya que la persona que la persona que mas amo me tomaba de la mano, como si nada pasara, me sonroje ya que vi que Frida Suarez venia detrás de mi, viéndome también con intriga. Llegamos a la mesa y lo primero que ice fue sacar la manzana que tenia en mi mochila y mi jugo como si fuera algo así como un niño de 6 años, pero antes de darle una mordida Manny agarro mi barbilla como si nada y me dio "mi segundo beso" nuevas sensaciones pasaban por mi mente mientras que todos ahí, incluyendo mis nuevos enemigos se nos quedaban viendo.

Pasado como 20 segundos de sentir sus tibios labios en los míos, cuando me soltó y me dijo:

¿te gusto?

Si

¿a que te supo?

Mmm... a mentol y manzanilla

Bueno pues creo que le ibas a dar una mordida a tu manzana, ¿no?

¡Ya, no!

A lo que Frida se atravesó quitándome la manzana de la mano:

entonces yo me la como

de... acuerdo

Le dije.

Finalizado el almuerzo Manny y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de literatura, Frida se dirigía a su clase de geometría mientras que Manny nuevamente me agarro de la mano, casi jalándome mientras que nos dirigíamos a un pasillo solo, en el cual me puso contra la pared, acariciándome mi mejilla a pesar de mis cuantos granitos con la yema de sus dedos, lo cual izo que mi temperatura corporal incrementaba, casi dándome fiebre:

tienes una cara hermosa, ¿lo sabias?

Mmm... no, eres la primera persona que me lo dice

Después de decir esto, nuevamente me agarro la barbilla y me dio otro beso, pero esta vez era algo intenso, y para no dar detalles, solo diré que estuvo bueno, un beso tan intenso que parecería sacado de uno de mis animes yaoi favoritos:

Y dime ¿este te gusto?

Mmm... demasiado bueno para mi

Para no perder más tiempo nos dirigimos hacia la clase, y de nueva cuenta, tomados de la mano, corriendo como lunáticos antes de que llegara la maestra lucia.

El resto del día fue de lo mejor ya que la mayoría del tiempo, teníamos nuestras manos bien sujetas, como si nada nos separara, así fue durante el resto de las dos clases que solo faltaban. Al finalizar el día ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas que el resto de la escuela lanzaba hacia nosotros, también oía los susurros de las demás chicas y uno que otro chico que quieren con el, ahora, mi actual novio:

Y dime, ¿tienes algún plan para mañana, Ever?

Mmm... pues la verdad no, ¿Por qué?

Porque quiero que conozcas a mi familia

Porque cada vez que oía la palabra familia, no me daba buena espina, la verdad no tenía mucha confianza, _conocer y familia, ¿en la misma oración? No me sonaba muy bien que digamos_, me decía para mis adentros, y menos cuando voy a conocer a la familia superhéroe de mi novio superhéroe. En ese momento le quería soltar la mano, pero creo que mi amor era mas fuerte ya que eso no dejaba soltarle la mano, en vez de eso le pregunte a que horas seria:

Seria algo temprano, como a las 12 Pm, ¿te parece bien?

Si, por mi bien

Bien, ¿quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa?

Si

Justo en ese momento se despidió de Frida y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, que por cierto fue una larga hora a pie, pero con Manny Rivera a mi lado, no era tan agotador.

Cuando llegamos le pregunte si quería pasar a mi casa, pero en ese momento me dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, lo comprendo, ya que el tenia que llevar una doble vida que supongo, su mejor amiga y yo sabíamos, aparte de su familia.

Justo a las 5:00 PM estaba viendo las noticias mientras comía espagueti, que daban una nota sobre: "El Tigre" uno de los superhéroes de ciudad milagro y también mi novio.

**Capitulo 6: La Familia Rivera**

Al principio yo decía que el amor era para los débiles mentales, sin embargo creo que me estaba volviendo un débil, ya que yo tenía, una persona ha que amar y que esta persona me ama. Pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando recordé lo que me dijo ayer: _porque quiero que conozcas a mi familia_, porque de llevarme bien pues nunca y menos si es con la familia de un ser amado.

Con cada vez que miraba el reloj parecía que avanzaba mas rápido, hasta que tocaron las deseadas 12 de la tarde, en ese momento pude oír tocar la puerta, quería ir corriendo hacia ella pero a la vez no, pero al final de cuentas la abrí y ahí estaba, mi ángel color canela.

Hola Ever, ¿dormiste bien?

Pues en parte si pero que se le van a hacer a mis problemas de insomnio jajaja

Je, bueno pues después de ti

Manny me dejo salir primero y nuevamente vi su tsuru color rojo el cual recordaba cuando Manny declaro su amor hacia mí de una forma poco usual, nuevamente me senté en el asiento de copiloto mientras que el nuevamente conduciría.

Paso 15 minutos cuando llegamos a un gran edificio, parecían departamentos, cuando entramos vi un gran vestíbulo con color blanco y unos cuanto colores mas, colores que me desagradaban pero igual ice cara de estar alegre y de no vomitar, nos dirigimos hacia un elevador el cual Manny activo para que fuéramos al ultimo piso, nuevamente me acorde porque normalmente cuando entraba a un elevador con mis amigos siempre gritaba: SILENT HILL!, pero estando con Manny guarde mi compostura y cordura. No pasaron mas de 2 minutos cuando estábamos arriba, todavía caminando unos escalones de metal, cuando llegamos a la azotea me di cuenta que ahí estaba una casa de aproximadamente dos pisos: ¡_una casa así de grande en el tejado de un edificio!, sinceramente no lo creo_, pero ahí estaba, cuando entramos me di cuenta que era una casa algo tradicional con los típicos toques que tendría una casa mexicana de la época del siglo XVII, todo era tan grande y tan lleno de colores, algunos alegres y chillantes y otros de colores algo góticos, del tipo que a mi me gustaban perfectamente mesclado con el ambiente.

Cuando entramos no había nadie, pero lo primero de que me di cuenta es que, a mitad de la sala de estar había un gran piano clásico de cola junto con un violín, perfectamente tallado a mano con detalles exquisitos, justo en el momento en que les estaba poniendo atención a los instrumentos entraron dos personas: una de ellas era un señor grande con una mascara del estilo de un luchador profesional de lucha libre, color roja, y con la curiosidad de que arriba de esta había dos orejas de puma, lo cual se me hizo un poco _neko. _El señor, mayor de edad se me hacia familiar, de hecho ese era el mismo señor que vi con el periódico el día de mi incidente.

Con un poco de valentía y coraje fui capas de presentarme ante ellos:

Buenas tardes, me llamo Ever, mucho gusto

El gusto es mío, yo soy Rodolfo Rivera, pero la ciudad me conoce como el White Pantera, uno de los superhéroes de la ciudad milagro

Después de la presentación del padre de Manny, hablo su abuelo presentándose:

Yo soy Jorge "Gran papi" Rivera, también conocido como "Puma Loco"

Hola mucho gusto

Quise hacer cara de felicidad, pero en mi interior me daba miedo pensar que el padre era un superhéroe mientras que el abuelo era un villano, así que para no tener mas pavor mire con determina miento los instrumentos de la sala.

Al parecer me habían puesto cierta atención, a lo cual me preguntaron:

¿Tocas algún instrumento?

Pues la verdad si, puedo tocar ambos perfectamente

Me sentía todo un presumido con solo decir esa respuesta, cuando apenas tenia 14 años estuve en una escuela de música en la cual me enseñaron a tocar el piano, violín y el chelo...

Entonces, ¿podrías tocarnos alguna pieza que sepas?

Pues la verdad estoy algo oxidado, pero veré que puedo hacer

Intente recordar alguna pieza de piano que me supiera y en ese momento me acorde de mis amigos que les gustaba _Elfen Lied_ y en la pieza musical principal y en su versión en piano. Gracias al reloj de tic tac pude recordar mis días de escuela y en ese momento inunde la habitación con finas piezas del teclado cuyo piano salían con tanta naturalidad. Cuando quise ver a Manny me di cuenta de que también Frida estaba ahí con su típica ropa roquera y sus gogles rojos, pero no le tome mucha importancia, yo seguí tocando el piano como si nada, imaginándome en una habitación obscura como los videos musicales que de repente hacen con un piano o cualquier tipo de instrumento. Jamás me di cuenta en que momento, pero Manny estaba a mi lado viendo como tocaba el piano, lo cual me lleno un poquito de nervios. Al acabar mi sonata todos excepto Frida me aplaudieron lo cual izo que me pusiera algo tonto y colorado.

Antes de proseguir en mi visita, Rodolfo me dijo:

Bravo Ever, esa sonata estuvo hermosa, ¿crees que nos puedas tocar otro pero en violín?

Mmm, no se la verdad en el violín no soy tan bueno como en el piano, pero veré que puedo hacer.

Sostuve el violín con mucha delicadeza para tratar de no dañarlo, lo afine un poco, y me puse a tocar algo no muy profesional pero tampoco tan fácil, así que me puse a tocar la _sinfonía NO. 40 de Mozart._ Como la sinfonía original dura 7 minutos decidí mejor dejarlo a la mitad, además creo que esta aburriendo con mi música clásica. Al terminar todos nuevamente me aplaudieron y esta vez Frida también:

Bravo Ever, eso estuvo estimulante

Gracias, Frida

En ese momento Manny interrumpió nuestra pequeña conversación:

Eso estuvo fenomenal, ¿verdad papa?

Sin duda alguna con ese talento llegaras muy lejos

Gracias señor Rivera, pero...

Llámame solo Rodolfo

De acuerdo,... como le iba diciendo no creo porque solo toco clásicos, además ¿a quien le van a gustar los clásicos?

Pues a mi me gustan

Manny dijo con una voz tan alegre que casi me tropiezo con uno de los sillones que había en la sala.

Bueno chicos, los dejaremos solos, pero no hagan maldades ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Dijimos los tres en coro mientras que Rodolfo y el abuelo de Manny, Jorge salían de la casa. Frida se quedo en la sala, mientas que Manny nuevamente me jalaba del brazo y nos dirigíamos hacia su cuarto, no quería pensar lo pero ¿Qué otros pensamientos podía tener?

Cuando entramos a su cuarto no era casi nada especial, solo lo típico, una cama casi al centro de la recamara, una computadora en una esquina de su cuarto y una montaña de comics clásicos, un estero del tamaño de la mesita que lo sostenía. Manny se tiro en su cama y me comento:

Sabes, al principio creí que no les ibas a caer bien, pero con esa demostración de música, creo que te querrán aquí a cada rato

Wow, gracias por tanta confianza.

Por cierto, ¿tu papa sabe de tus preferencias sexuales?

Pues la verdad si, pero sabe que soy bi, por no decirlo de otra manera

Ha ¿si?,

Y antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad, ¿Quién te gustaba?

Hubo un momento de silencio pero pareció no molestarle la pregunta, en vez de eso me dijo que era un secreto y que mejor no arruinara el momento.

Cuando me dirigía hacia su radio me di cuanta que había un CD adentro, le puse _play_, y empezó a escucharse la canción de _Never Think de Rob Pattinson_, hubo otro momento de silencio mientras escuchaba la canción, jamás me di cuenta pero supe que Manny me contemplaba desde su cama. Cuando me dirigí a su cama para sentarme, el me jalo del brazo y para que no todo mi peso le hiciera daño puse mis manos al frente y caí encerrándolo casi entre mis brazos, ¿fue ese momento, el mas exitante de mi vida?, lo dejaría como un tal vez ya que conociendo a Manny, no sabré lo que pueda pasar mañana, si de por si, todo paso muy rápido en una semana, ¿Qué me podría pasar en mi estancia en ciudad milagro? En ese momento Manny se abalanzo sobre mi quedando yo abajo y el arriba y sin pensarlo un minuto mas me dio un beso, igual que el primero rosando sus labios sobre los míos y la canción seguía y nadie se daba cuanta, solo siguió como música de fondo para una escena de tantas románticas que existe en el mundo, pero, lamentablemente en ese momento entro Frida:

¡Manny!, están robando el banco

Espera ya voy. Ever, ¿me esperaras aquí?

Me quede un momento callado y dije sin pensar:

si, aquí me quedo te esperare cuanto sea necesario

Justo en ese momento todos salimos a la sala y el empezó a girar su hebilla del cinturón para convertirse en el héroe que tanto amo.

Simplemente pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente empecé a oír las teclas del piano, cuando me gire me di cuenta que ahí estaba, sano y salvo, sin ningún tipo de rasguño o lesión, y como loco lo empecé a abrazar, creo que casi lo asfixiaba y lo deje de abrazar mientras que el seguía tocando el piano, como me acorde de esos tiempos con mis amigos, tan masivos que eran y a la vez tan lejos, pero, no sabia que pensar yo siempre decía que los amigos primero, pero ellos no estaban, deje de sentir melancolía y espese a escuchar nuevamente la melodía que tocaba, no tocaba muy bien pero para mi era mas que suficiente saber que me la dedicaba, me senté junto a el para seguirle el tono, era tan hermosa la canción, justo en ese momento acabo de tocarla y nuevamente nos dirigimos a su cuarto, otra vez...

Justo cuando entramos el puso la canción de _Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron & wine. _En ese momento Manny me pregunto:

¿quieres ver algo fabuloso?

Bueno, ¿aparte de ti?, claro

En ese momento nos sentamos en su cama y el presiono un botón oculto y la cama empezó a girar, cuando termino de girar me di cuenta que estábamos en un balcón, que desde ahí podía ver media ciudad brillando, claro pues con Manny no se que otras sorpresas tendrá, aparte, se pierde la noción del tiempo y estaba anocheciendo, y pude ver a lo lejos un pequeño crepúsculo al horizonte.

Es...hermoso

Si, pensé que te gustaría

¿gustarme?, me fascina

Juntos contemplamos media ciudad mientras que el CD seguía tocando la canción, como si fuese otra vez música de fondo.

No quiero que este momento se acabe, nunca de los nunca

yo también

jamás creí ver la ciudad milagro en tan hermoso esplendor, las luces, su volcán de lejos, todo se veía tan hermoso, y Manny se veía tan... no se que, que, se yo, y mas con la luz que le daba, era tan hermoso como un ángel caído del cielo, que nunca devolvería. Cuando se acabo la canción regresamos a su habitación, ya eran las 9 de la noche ya era tarde, Manny me dijo que no me preocupara, que el me llevaba y acepte, bajamos todos los pisos y de nuevo estuvimos en su tsuru y en menos de lo imaginado ya estábamos en mi casa, me despedí de Manny dándole un beso final del día. El domingo corrió tranquilo, lo malo fue que no vi a Manny en todo el día y eso me puso melancólico y decidí encender la computadora y enviar varios mails a mis amigos y amigas de san Luis y platicarles de todo lo que me había pasado en la primera semana, procurando no mencionar a Manny ni su identidad como El Tigre.

**Capitulo 7: Pesadilla (Premoniciones)**

Aun cuando ya habían pasado varios meses desde que me mude, yo seguía siendo el tema de que hablar, "el chico que anda con Manny Rivera", para ser exactos, para mi un día en la escuela tanto un fin de semana con Manny ya no eran cosas que me sorprendieran, pero, aun tenia la interrogante que me llego cuando empecé a andar con el: ¿que pasaría si alguno de sus enemigos supiera de su identidad y tratara de hacerle daño a Frida o a mi?, a pesar de que aun me costaba un poco de trabajo hablar con Frida la verdad siempre me preocupaba eso. Sin embargo no me sentía tan mal ya que mi novio era un superhéroe al igual que toda su familia, bueno, exceptuando al abuelo.

Una noche cuando ya estaba a punto de dormir, entro Manny en su traje de El Tigre:

¿Qué crees que haces?, si mi mama te oye correremos mucho riesgo

Eso es lo interesante del asunto, ¿no?

Mmm... tu nomas poniéndome de nervios

Solo vine a darte tu "beso" de la buenas noches

Bueno, pues dámelo

Justo en ese momento me volvió a pasar los labios por los suyos, como siempre lo hacia:

Buenas noches, gatito

Buenas noches, tigrecito, que descanses

Tu también

Y como siempre, desapareciendo por mi ventana.

Cuando me quede dormido, lo primero que pensé fue en mi Manny, antes de perder la conciencia y meterme en un sueño profundo el cual sabia que seria hermoso, pero, por el contrario, tuve un sueño, en el cual en un principio, en una habitación obscura estaba yo, de pie, pero no había nadie a mi alrededor, en un momento de verdad creí que había muerto mientras dormía, pero la visión que vi fue una señal de que claramente no estaba muerto. En esa visión podía verme yo, tirado, herido, agonizando, al principio creí que era un mal sueño, una simple pesadilla, pero todo cambio cuando vi que Diego: el doctor chipotle riéndose, burlándose de mi agonía, diciendo unas cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, esa visión cambio cuando de repente vi a Manny, el también estaba herido y podía ver a Frida casi muerta, moribunda, y una esquelética sombra riéndose a lo lejos, murmurando cosas sobre matar a la familia rivera y a toda a ciudad milagro, en ese momento no aguante mas y decidí despertar, eran las 3 de la mañana cuando vi mi reloj de buro, ¿todo fue un sueño?, se veía tan real, pero que podía pensar en ese rato. Después de eso no volví a dormir pero nuevamente me ice el dormido para que mi mama saliera sin interrupción de hablarme. Las ilusiones no eran mi especialidad, menos las premoniciones, pero sabia que, solo era un sueño. Eso creo...

**Capitulo 8: Cuando La Pesadilla Se vuelve Realidad.**

Jamás creí ver el futuro y menos soñarlo, pero ese sueño, era tan real, podía ver a la persona que mas amo agonizando, parecía ser un sueño en el cual se meten 2 sueños o mas, pero no le di importancia a eso. Ya era julio en ciudad milagro, casi medio año desde que me mude, conocí a mis peores enemigos, conocí al amor de mi vida, y eso era mas que suficiente... bueno para una persona normal. A partir de que empecé a andar con Manny mi vida no fue la misma, aunque cuando no había peligro, el era todo para mi solo. Sin embargo, un día antes de salir de vacaciones de verano algo ocurrió: para esos tiempos yo ya tenia un móvil y curioso el caso de que Manny me llamaba diciéndome que me quería ver en las canchas de la escuela a la salida. Cuando sonó la última campanada, me fui casi disparado hacia las canchas pero cuando llegue no había nadie, juste en ese momento menos inesperado me golpearon en la nuca, obviamente desmallándome...

Cuando desperté pude oír mi móvil sonando y después un fuerte golpe que me izo pensar que alguien lo había roto, para entonces pude ori una voz saliendo de la obscuridad:

Creo que Manny Rivera no te encontrara hoy, JAJAJAJAJAJA

¿Quién-quien eres?

Mmm, veo que después de juntarte con los Rivera ya no te acuerdas de nosotros, ¿verdad?

He... ¡TU!

Justo frente a mi se encontraba la versión villana de Diego: el DR Chipotle jr.

Como siempre tan ingenuo, ¿verdad, Ever?

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pues la verdad al Tigre, je

¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

Simplemente es algo fácil:

La verdad entre los tres hemos ideado un plan que liberara el poder de una criatura que nos ayudara a conquistar esta maldita ciudad. Supongo que Manny no te a dicho nada de cuando fue El Tigre cuando tenia 13 años, ¿verdad?

Pues la verdad no, pero.........

Pero nada, para cuando el tigre llegue, tu ya estarás muerto, ¡JAJAJAJA!

¿De verdad estaba en este peligro?, tarde o temprano Manny se dará cuenta de esto, espero que sea temprano.

El tiempo pasaba y no había señales de Manny por ningún lado, estaba en una habitación obscura, justo igual que la de mi sueño, solo que esta vez estaba atado a una silla, ya eran las 6 PM, ya estaba anocheciendo, que ironía, la misma hora que supe que esos tres dementes eran villanos. El Dr. Chipotle regresaba y justo con la noticia que quería escuchar y a la vez no:

¿Qué crees?, tu apreciado tigre viene para la trampa mortal que le e diseñado, jajaja

Nunca saldrás con la tuya, maldito bastardo

De hecho ya me he salido con la mía antes, ¿Qué evitara que este plan fracase?

Justo cuando pensé que no podía salir nada peor, el saco una jeringa con un liquido verde, el cual me inyecto en el cuello, y me quede dormido.

**Capitulo 9: Una Salvación**

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en otra habitación un poco mas iluminada, todo me daba vueltas, pero con una ligera preocupación, mis brazos se estaban poniendo verdes, justo en ese momento en el que despierto, también visualizo ha ese maldito bastardo frente a mi:

¿Como dormiste?

Maldito, ¿Dónde esta Manny?

El aun no llega, pero si demora mas te perderá, jajaja

¿a que te refieres con eso?

La cosa verde que te inyecte era un nuevo tipo de virus que estoy desarrollando:

Su función es matar al huésped portador, después de muerto este se convierte en un zombi huacamole, y al parecer el virus te esta asiendo efecto

¡Maldito!

Grita todo lo que quieras, ya es tarde para haaaaaaaa............

Justo en el momento que el iba a completar la frase, El Tigre llego empujándolo hasta el otro lado del cuarto, en ese momento me desato y pensé que ya me había salvado, pero el ejercito zombi de chipotle nos detuvo, y yo empeoraba mas y mas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Le dije a Manny que me dejara y que luchara, pero el terco me siguió cargando tratando de buscar una salida, al final de cuentas Manny me dejo tendido en el suelo mientras trataba de luchar contra ellos, me dijo que no me preocupara, que pronto llegarían los demás. Pero sabía que tal vez ya era tarde para mí, sentía como mi conciencia desvanecía poco a poco.

Justo en el momento que creí que moriría llegaron tres personas, di por entendido que eran el padre y el abuelo de Manny, y que la mas bajita era Frida. Mientras que los demás se iban a pelear contra chipotle y sus zombis, Frida se quedo conmigo, intentando que despertara, oía gritos y grandes estruendos de golpes y al final de cuentas vi que la familia Rivera le había ganado al Dr. Chipotle, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mi, estaba agonizando, daba gritos de desesperación, mientras oía que alguien se reía y le daban un buen golpe, me estaba muriendo, justo en ese momento vi las siluetas de todos, incluyendo la de Manny, oía sus voces, para mi casi eran susurros.

Manny ay que abrirle y succionar el veneno

No puedo, no le puedo hacer daño

Manny tienes que hacerlo, se esta muriendo

No, le prometí que jamás le haría daño

Manny tienes que hacerlo

Mmm..., ¡de acuerdo!

Justo en ese momento sentí como las garras metálicas de Manny me cortaban una parte de mi brazo, para que pudieran succionar el veneno, sentía como el la sangre envenenada fluía rápidamente por la herida, Manny succionaba y escupía el veneno, también sentía como me estaba quedando dormido. Supongo que, al final de cuentas, si hubo un salvación para mi.

**Capitulo 10: Una Velada Inolvidable (El Final)**

Al día siguiente amanecí en una habitación blanca lleno de tubos de respiración y al lado estaba mi mama, al frente mi papa y mis dos hermanos.

Hola mama, ¿Qué me paso?

Pues al parecer te intoxicaste con un pedazo de carne, ya tenias la pies verde, según me decían y la Familia Rivera hiso el favor de traerte aquí, te tuvieron que abrir para que te pudieran sacar las toxinas de tu estomago.

Y, supongo que Salí vivo, ¿verdad?

Pues aquí estas

De acuerdo, ¿y en donde esta la familia rivera?, les quiero dar las gracias por las molestias

El padre y en señor mayor se fueron incluyendo la peli azul, el único que se quedo fue Manuel, supongo que le dicen Manny, aquí esta dormido, no se despego de ti toda la noche. Por cierto el doctor dice que para mas tardar esta tarde te dan de alta, así que te dejaremos que descanses.

Ok

Cuando mis papas se fueron alce la voz preguntando:

¿y que paso con chipotle y su ejercito?

Manny se despertó de su "sueño" y me dijo:

El ejercito fue derrotado y el Dr. chipotle esta en la cárcel

Ok

Y que ay del plan de esos tres, ¿ya supiste algo?

No, chipotle no quiso decir nada, lo único que dijo fue que tanto Zoe ave y Sergio estaban involucrados de alguna forma, y además ya desaparecieron

Mmm... ¿y que aremos?

¿Aremos?, tu seguirás reposando hasta que te encuentres bien

Pues ya me siento mejor, chance y salgo hoy

Bueno pues de aquí hasta que eso suceda, duerme

De acuerdo

Me volví a quedar dormido y justo en la tarde de ese día Salí del hospital, mi familia vino por mi y nos fuimos directo a la casa.

Justamente hoy es el día de la fiesta de clausura del año escolar, antes de eso Manny llamo diciendo que me tenía una sorpresa. Espero que no me lleve al baile, soy muy torpe, el me lo a dicho, mis papas muy mas a fuerzas que de ganas me dejaron ir. Manny vino por mi como a las 5, nuevamente me llevo a su casa y de paso pedí disculpas por lo de hace unos días con lo del Dr. Chipotle, no se molestaron, al contrario, creo que ya me consideraban de la familia y Frida ya me empezaba a hablar, como si fuéramos amigos.

Antes de seguir un poco mas, Manny me vendo los ojos y me hiso caminar hasta que llegamos a nuestro lugar especial: El Balcón de su cuarto y nuevamente contemplamos la ciudad milagro en todo su esplendor, de la nada empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales que hicieron de esta una velada mas que romántica. Yo estaba acostado casi a la orilla, recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Manny:

Ever, ¿Qué hubieras preferido, estar en la fiesta o estar aquí?

Obviamente, estar aquí, CONTIGO, porque no conozco mejor velada que estar contigo

¿de verdad?

De verdad

Nos quedamos callados mientras que ahora nuestra canción: _Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron & wine, _sonaba como aquella vez que estuve en su casa por primera vez.

Y no solo eso, ahora resultaba que tenía poderes, bueno, tal vez, podía ver el futuro en sueños, pero para eso ese seria otro tema para otro día... por el momento no quiero arruinar mi velada perfecta... mi Velada Inolvidable**...**

**.......Por el momento.........**

**FIN**


End file.
